The right way
by Charlie Sheerin
Summary: Après le départ de Ziva, Tony est totalement perdu. Ils vont décider de retrouver l'autre chacun de leur coté. Une ship assez courte écrite sur la musique "the way" de Zack Hemsey.. Ma première ship sur !


Hey! :) Alors voilà ma première ship sur ce site.. Elle est un peu différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire puisque je l'ai travaillée et re-travaillée de façon à ce que mon rythme de lecture colle parfaitement à la musique "the way" de Zack Hemsey. Donc libre à vous de l'écouter en même temps ou pas! :)  
Bonne lecture!

Ses yeux étaient vide, il était fatigué, fatigué de tout, fatigué d'attendre. Attendre qu'elle revienne. Qu'elle passe le pas de sa porte, qu'elle le regarde avec son sourire si comunément enchanteur, qu'elle revienne, simplement. Il savait qu'il devait attendre, il savait qu'elle reviendrait, il croyait en elle. Il devait juste attendre. Attendre. Toujours. Et puis les jours passaient, les verres de scotch aussi. Sa vie n'était plus la même sans elle. Il peinait à aller travailler le matin. Il peinait simplement à se lever, en sachant pertinement qu'elle ne serait pas là pour lui rappeler d'être à l'heure. Il voulait seulement s'endormir, s'endormir et ne se réveiller que lorsqu'elle aurait franchit cette porte. "Avancer" c'est ce qu'ils avaient tous fait. Et par quel moyen.. Personne ne prononçait son nom, c'était comme si elle était morte. Personne n'osait aborder le sujet. C'était un mot interdit ici, elle n'était pourtant pas morte. Elle était bien vivante. Et elle avançait, elle. Elle avançait sans eux, elle suivait sa route, sans regarder en arrière. Et après tout, qu'en savait-il? Aucun d'eux n'avait essayé de parler a l'autre. Un grand vide s'était formé. Un vide immensément grand, un vide indégniablement existant. Il avait peur du future, appréhendant chaque lendemain. Il perdait l'espoir, jours après jours, semaines après semaines. Il vivait pour attendre. Attendre qu'elle soit prête à refaire surface. Il était prêt. Il était seulement impatient. Son verre d'alcool à la main, il se contentait de regarder la neige tomber. Les souvenirs étaient présents chaque seconde. Chaque nouveau flocon lui rappelait quelque chose en elle. Sa douceur, son indifférence, son sarcasme, son don pour faire battre son coeur à chaque instant de sa misérable vie, sa douceur, son rire, sa façon de le regarder. Tout, tout autour de lui ne céssait de lui rappeler à quel point elle lui manquait. Mais il vivait, ne serait-ce que pour ces souvenirs, il savait qu'elle serait toujours près de lui.. que ses souvenirs la ramèneraient toujours à elle, mais malgré cela, Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il ne pouvait pas avancer, il avait besoin d'elle pour ça. Il avait besoin de sa présence, il avait besoin de se réveiller chaque matin à ses cotés. Alors en attendant, il se souvenait. Sa seule crainte était devenu d'oublier, d'oublier à quel point tout le reste était misérable lorsqu'elle était près de lui. 

Elle se sentait seule. Incroyablement seule. Il lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Aucun jour ne passait sans qu'elle se demande si elle avait fait le bon choix. Le froid de Washington lui manquait. Elle voulait rentrer, ouvrir la porte de son appartement et se blottir contre lui. Elle voulait le voir, elle voulait reprendre leur relation là ou ils l'avait laissée, à l'aéroport. Elle se surprenait souvent à sourire en pensant à lui, en pensant à son regard protecteur, son rire si communicatif. Et puis, surtout, elle repensait à leurs moments passés, leur première rencontre, leur première mission, la première fois qu'il s'étaient embrassés, le premier jour ou elle lui a parlé de Tali, celui ou il avait parlé de sa mère, les nombreuses fois ou ils s'étaient pris la tête, où il avait questionné sa loyauté, mais aussi toutes les fois où il l'avait défendue et avait défendu sa loyauté. Il avait toujours été comme ça, jaloux et protecteur. Il était son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle passait ses journées à penser a lui. Cela devenait maladif, elle ne dormais plus. Ou du moins, lorsqu'elle dormait, il occupait toutes ses pensées. Elle était partie pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, pour avancer, pour devenir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu être, elle était sure de ça lorsqu'elle en avait prit la décision, mais maintenant, tout était plus trouble, maintenant, ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui. Lui et seulement lui. Peu importait ce que la vie lui apportait si il était près d'elle.

Elle pris ses affaires et le premier vol pour Washington en urgence. Elle étais sure de ce qu'elle voulait, elle était sure de le vouloir. Elle descendit de l'avion, inquiète, étourdit par la blancheur de Washington. Il prit ses clés en vitesse. Il sorti de chez lui et dévala les escaliers de son appartement. Il avait compris, il devait la rejoindre. Il devait la retrouver. Il marchait vite sur la neige craquelante. Ses pas bouillonnait d'impatience, faisant fondre sous ses pieds cette épaisse couche de neige. Quelques larmes givrées coulaient le long de ses joues rougies par le froid. Il marchait. Son souffle créait une épaisse fumée dans le froid et la nuit. Il avait hâte de la revoir. Il ne savait pas encore comment la retrouver, mais il le ferait.  
Elle mit un temps, à regarder les passagers de son avion embrasser leur proches. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'attende, qu'il soit là pour elle. Elle aurait voulu le voir au loin. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle entreprit une longue et rapide marche vers l'appartement de son collègue. S'arrétant une minute pour regarder le ciel inexistant de Washington, il comprit qu'il voulait s'en aller, partir avec elle, loin d'ici, de tout ce bruit, de tout ces gens rongés par la cupidité, ceux qui prétendent aimer, loin de cette lumière artificielle. Il voulait s'éloigner de cette montagne pleine d'égo construite sur un tas d'ordure qu'était cette ville, il voulait partir avec elle, pour être seulement ensemble. Seuls et perdus dans un monde utopique. Après tout il se foutait du reste, il voulait être avec elle. Elle se contentait de regarder droit devant, elle se contentait de marcher. Elle voulait arriver au plus vite. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Son souffle était halletant, les battements de son coeur pas assez espacés les uns des autres. Ses pas s'accéleraient. Très vite, elle se mit à courir, courir à en perdre haleine. Elle voulait en finir, elle voulait voir son visage. Alors elle courait, elle courait toujours plus. Elle s'étonnait à être aussi lente, elle aurait déjà voulu y être, pour que tout s'arrête enfin.  
Il marchait, il continuait de marcher. Vite. Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Et puis, puisque cela n'allait pas assez vite, il se mit a courir. Il se foutait du regard de ces hypocrites, il allait la retrouver, il allait la voir, enfin. Il ne tenait plus, il voulait arriver, il allait presque apercevoir l'aéroport, il ne lui restait plus que quelques efforts à faire. 

Soudain il s'arrêta. Elle était là, halletante, en face de lui. Il fit un pas de plus. Elle fit de même. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Il s'approcha encore d'elle, ils étaient presque collés. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Leurs front étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils pouvait se retrouver, enfin, ils étaient ensemble. Les lèvres de Tony se posèrent sur les siennes et il engagea sans plus attendre une bataille sensuelle. Le balai passionné les grisait totalement et ils se perdirent dans leur nuage sybaritique. Ils se laissèrent envahir par les sensations aphrodisiaques que leur procurait le contact de leurs lèvres enflammées. Pas de tendresse, pas de douceur. Juste cette envie irrépressible à assouvir. Juste ce besoin de la coller à lui, de la sentir tout contre lui. De fondre en elle. Il la serrait contre lui à l'en étouffer. Elle se laissa emporter par la passion qui consumait son ancien collègue. Ils étaient avides l'un de l'autre. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle légèrement court, leurs cœurs tambourinant dans leurs poitrines. Les deux mains posées sur les joues rugueuses de l'homme, elle l'embrassa tendrement et le temps reprit son cours. Doucement d'abord, presque révérencieusement. Il était épuisé. La journée l'avait épuisé. La semaine l'avait épuisé. Il avait peu dormi, il avait été assailli d'émotions, de regrets, de tristesse. D'incertitudes. Le front collé à celui de Ziva, il chercha dans ses yeux une once de remord mais n'en trouva aucune. Il se recula et se détacha d'elle, plongeant son regard perdu dans celui si assuré de son ancienne partenaire. Il l'accueilli au creux de ses bras. D'une main ferme, il la serra contre lui, tandis que l'autre se perdait dans la masse de boucles brunes qui composaient sa chevelure. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il comprenait ses peurs, il comprenait ses doutes puisqu'il les partageait. A la différence que lui savait exactement où cette histoire les conduirait. Il ne savait pas encore comment ils y parviendraient, mais il en avait la certitude. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reparte et elle ne le voulait pas non plus. A présent, tout ce qui comptait, c'était être ensemble. Il prit sa main. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et ils partirent main dans la main, marchant ensemble sur cette route eneigée.  
"Rentrons à la maison maintenant." 

Fin! J'espère que vous avez aimé! :)


End file.
